oxnardfandomcom-20200214-history
2000s (decade)
Not to be confused with the time period between 2000-2099 which is the 21st century or between 2000-2999 which is the 3rd millennium The 2000s '(Pronounced as the ''Two-Thousands) ''was a decade that began on January 1 2000, and ended on December 31 2009. It was the first decade of the 3rd millennium and the 21st century. '''Years of the 2000s: ' 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 Pronunciations and Names The word ''2000s ''has different sayings and terms. The most popular term used to describe the 2000s is ''Two-Thousands. ''Others have suggest to call it the '''Ohs, Double Zeros,' Two-Thousand-Zeros', the''' aughts, naughts, and double ohs. ' Technology and Media In the first decade of the 2000s, the world saw an advanced upgrade and features to technology, such as interaction, social media, touch-screen, cell phones, and business. * In 2000, the Bluetooth was released. * In 2001, Apple released the first iPod. * In 2004, Facebook, a popular and most known social media, was created. Originally it was suppose to be a college interaction for students to communicate with others, suggest, and leave tips to help one another. Later, it became a social media website where people can friend other people, leave links to videos, posts photos and videos, leave comments, or start a chat or group chat. * In 2005, YouTube was launched. It's a social media where people can upload videos and share them to the public to see. It involves commentators, tips, helpers, gamers, reviewers, vloggers, pranksters, and more. YouTubers are suppose to entertain their subscribers (''fans - in other words). * In 2006, Twitter was launched. It's main purpose was for other people to interact and leave tweets (Commenting, but another word is used). It is also used for people to follow their friends, favorite celebrities, news, companies, and film/video game/TV directors and politics. * In 2007, Apple first announced a touch-screen original cell phone people can use. It has no stylus apple pointed out. It was called the iPhone. Terrorism In the 2000s, the worst terrorism that could have ever happened in the 21st century and 3rd millennium were the September 11 attacks, where terrorist hijacked 4 planes, and contained it's passengers (None of them survived), and crash into the Twin Towers. When the year 2000 came, the millennium bug was about the machines being disabled and the times being set to 1900. Video Games The Video Games were also a major part of the 2000s. In this decade, instead of being wired to the video game console (Nintendo 64, Gamecube, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, etc.) players were able to play video games wireless and could be far from the console, but it also involves batteries. *In March 2000, the PlayStation 2 was released. *In November 2001, the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Xbox was released. *In November 2005, the Xbox 360 was released. *In November 2006, Nintendo Wii and Sony PlayStation 2 was released.